


Stride Towards the Future

by ladyraynedrops



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game), Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyraynedrops/pseuds/ladyraynedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kept the first one. Now it's time to make new promises to each other.</p><p>Post-canon college fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stride Towards the Future

 

“Just five more minutes…”

 

“You said that five minutes ago. I want to run.”

 

Nana shifts and sighs, curling closer to Riku’s warmth.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it…you’re gonna have to help me move her, though.”

 

But Takeru is thwarted by Nana’s iron grip on Riku’s shirt.

 

“Nooo…too cold…”

 

“We’ll be back in an hour, Nana.” She reluctantly lets go. Takeru coaxes a smile from her with soft, still shy kisses until Riku re-emerges in his tracksuit. Nana’s eyes flutter open.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Okay. Have a nice run, and don’t catch a cold.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine!” Riku leans over when Nana tugs him down, and they share a quick peck over the mouth too.

 

“Idiots can’t catch colds anyways.”

 

“ _Hey_.”

 

Nana laughs and allows her boys to wrap her up in the rest of the blankets, then listens as they murmur to each other as they leave, their synchronized footfalls into the cold winter morning lulling her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
